


Promise

by Kaiio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injured Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo hides his pain, M/M, Swearing, Teen for swearing hA, Worried Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiio/pseuds/Kaiio
Summary: "You're not going to hide if you're in pain again, right?" Bokuto asked once they parted from the kiss."Right." Kuroo replied."Promise?""Promise."





	Promise

It was 1:27 in the morning when Bokuto woke up. He didn't wake up on his own, no. 

 

He woke up because of his lover, Kuroo, quietly sobbing and clutching his right arm to his chest. 

 

Bokuto hadn't ever gotten up quicker, not even in volleyball. 

 

Bokuto sat up, quickly, and rushed to the raven's side. 

 

Looking at Kuroo's face, Bokuto winced. It was all scrunched up in pain, large wet tears rolling down his beautiful tan skin. Kuroo's teeth dug into his bottom lip, trying to silence his cries even though Bokuto had already caught him. 

 

Bokuto cupped the taller's face, worry clearly writen on his face. 

 

"Kuroo." Bokuto said softly, but sternly, making his lover look up at him, but not long before he burst in even more tears. 

 

"Kuroo, your right arm, correct?" Bokuto might have acted calm, but he was panicking on the inside. 

 

Kuroo nodded, shoulder shaking and tears still straming down his face. 

 

Bokuto nodded before going out if the shared room to the bathroom. 

 

Kuroo anxiously waited, not daring to move a single muscle. 

 

Bokuto came back with gauze, an ice pack, and a towel. "We're going to the doctor's in the morning, I don't give an actual fuck if you don't want to. You're fucking hurt and I feel like a piece of shit boyfriend for not noticing you hurt like hell," the owl like male said as he wrapped Kuroo's right arm in gauze before gently placing the towel on the side table. He then put the ice pack on the towel and then placed Kuroo's right arn on the ice pack. 

 

Sighing softly, the cat-like raven nodded before gesturing for the other to lean down to kiss him. Which he happily agreed to. 

 

"You're not going to hide if you're in pain again, right?" Bokuto asked once they parted from the kiss. 

 

"Right." Kuroo replied. 

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."


End file.
